Music Meme: Frobin
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Previously, I had filled out this same music meme for Franky. I felt an extreme need to write SOMETHING, so I decided that I would finally go ahead an fill it out for the pairing Frobin as I've been meaning to for sometime. Please read and review!


Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

I initially got this from Redblade Zaraki Kenpachi Music Meme, and filled it out for Franky. Ever since I started that one, I have wanted to attempt it with Frobin as my anchor. Here is the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own this meme format, One Piece, or any of its characters.

--

The Santa Rosa Singers - Are You Listening?

"Franky… Oi Franky!"

The two had been discussing shiply things, but Franky's attention had suddenly drifted off. Finding that he was talking to the back of the cyborg's head, Usopp traced Franky's cone of vision to the previously empty deck lawn chair.

Upon realizing that the occupant had supple curves and shimmering raven hair, Usopp rolled his eyes and walked away. There was no getting through to Franky when Robin was around.

Buffalo Springfield – For What It's Worth

Che. The World Government's really goin' all out this time. They finally caught the demon child of O'hara, Tom-san warned us about her, and she's right next to me. But really, we ain't that different… For now I've gotta forget what Tom said. Shit's 'bout to go down, and even though I came to help her, I know I'm gonna need her before this is over…

3. Tommy February 6 – Is This Feeling Love?

I have never had the chance to make long lasting relationships. As it was on the roster of ways to receive shelter, of course I have pretended to love many a man. Over these long years, as was necessary, I have steeled myself against ever-present longing for companionship. The Straw Hats saved me from that lonesome eternity by heaping me with friendship, nakamaship. But what of this; the thing I feel when I am close to him… his bright and silly hair swaying slightly in the sea wind; his complete and utter lack of modesty that makes me giggle… Is this feeling love?

4. Kingston Trio – Charlie and the MTA

As Franky finished his song, he surveyed the product of his handiwork. Chopper and Luffy were rolling about on the deck, clutching their stomachs with laughter at the hilarity, Nami had a hand to her mouth and a grin on cheeks, Sanji an incredulous smile coupled with perplexed eyes, Zoro was sleeping, Brooke had begun to lose interest in the spectacle, but was still humming the fast-paced tune, and Usopp was busy examining the finer points of tall tale. Throughout the cacophony though, Franky picked out an elegant laugh. Turning, his eyes locked with Robin's as she smiled at him.

"Usopp tells better stories than you do, but I must say I quite enjoy yours as well."

Franky's face couldn't have beamed brighter.

5. The Santa Rosa Singers - Red is the Rose

As much as he denied it, Franky knew that it was difficult to get more sentimental than he was. Sentimental, and poetic; one wouldn't think that by looking at him.

Franky hadn't been close with very many women in his lifetime. The only ones he could really say anything about were Kokoro, Mozu, Kiwi, and technically Chimney. Subconsciously, he had always likening them unto different breeds of animals.

Kokoro, he knew was a mermaid, so it was difficult to think of her as anything other than a fish. The squares, honestly he'd never found an animal for them, but once he thought about it, Franky realized he was still looking. As for Chimney, well she spent so much time with that rabbit-cat of hers, she might as well be one as well.

The women on his ship though… he thought of them as more like plants.

Nami was rather like her beloved tangerines. She was naturally sweet, but if you caught her at the wrong time… well… one just had to have good timing when it came to Nami.

Robin though, - perhaps it was because of the whole Hana Hana no Mi thing - he thought of her as a flower. Franky didn't know much about flowers, but he thought of her as something exotic. Some kind of beautiful, rare flower; one that only grew in high up, hard to reach places…

6. Usopp and Chopper "" – Friends

While Robin gazed out to sea one evening, Usopp and Chopper unexpectedly broke out into song, unfailingly accompanied by Franky and Brooke. It was a rather cutesy song, about friendship, and of course referenced the many adventures of the marvelous Captain Usopp.

Friends. At last having companions was an amazing thing; Robin would do all she could and more to keep this existence in tact.

Glancing back at the impromptu party that had sprung to life, Robin's soft smile widened as her eyes found blue. Perhaps it was all right to be more than just friends…

7. The Beach Boys – Surfin' USA

For having lived in the city of water for so long, and for having been born and raised on a ship, Franky had no finesse in the water. One could attempt to blame this fact on his bulky, handmade body, but no. Franky was undeniably was a good swimmer, but he had absolutely no poise when it came to being in the water. He also had absolutely no balance when it came to balancing on a waxed board while in the water, which meant he was a terrible surfer. For unexplainable reasons, Robin found this hilarious.

Every time he fell, Robin would giggle at the comical sight he provided, which would make him blush, causing him to become flustered, leading to his attempts becoming even more futile. It was a nigh never ending cycle of laughter and splashing, that Nami hoped would one day soon end in kisses, because watching the two of them dodge each other constantly was getting to be unbearable.

8. Hirata Hiroaki – Moulin-Rouge

At the discovery that Sanji could sing, eyebrows were raised, but considering that practically all he knew were drinking and love songs, it was readily accepted. What the fact really caused was an influx of Franky dancing with Robin, as Sanji crooned to Nami, Brooke played background music, Luffy and Chopper asked the ever wise Captain Usopp questions incessantly, and Zoro muttered complimentary, hardly half-meant curses.

Why was Franky dancing with Robin? Well… there was no one else to dance with.

That's what he attempted to convince himself of at least.

9. Josh Groban and Charlotte Church – The Prayer

Robin spent many a night on deck at ungodly hours, peering up at the sky, full of its hundred of twinkling stars. When she was little, she used to talk to the stars; one of the archaeologists had referred to it as praying. She had given up "praying" long ago, her mind having translated it to "aimlessly begging for help." She had to help herself, even if it myself walking over others.

But, now that she had hope and the Straw Hats, she had started doing it again. Protection, however, wasn't the only thing she prayed about anymore, Robin mused as her eye caught flamboyant blue hair bouncing along the deck heading to parts unknown.

10. Bon-Bon Blanco – Bon Voyage

As the crew descended the plank into town for supplies, Robin whose turn it was for watch, called out two simple, yet completely foreign words - "bon voyage." Franky paused and hung back; he was really only going into town for the fun of it anyway.

"How many languages do you speak anyway?" He asked conversationally, albeit with a lacing of skepticism, as he made his way back up onto the Sunny-Go.

"None fluently, save our own." Came the gentle reply.

Having altogether lost his interest in leaving the ship, Franky pulled up another lawn chair beside Robin's, and sat down. "What's that mean anyway? That "bon voyage" thing you said?"

"It's a way to wish someone to have a good trip." Robin replied once more. Then silence fell.

Had Franky been in the presence of any of the other crewmembers, the silence would have been awkward as hell. But with Robin, it was nice; calm; peaceful. She didn't need to say "bon voyage"… There was no way this trip could get any better.

--

Author's Notes:

Okay, so I cheated mercilessly. Not once didn't I finish in the time allotted, and because my music player kept settling the worst songs (a lot of instrumentals, a lot of VERY SHORT SONGS), I wound up skipping a few songs. I did NOT however, skip around until I found one I liked; I just passed the bad ones.

This didn't come out nearly as well as my Music Meme: Franky did, but I'm still posting it. I'm kind of lacking a brain right now, because I'm slowing getting over some kind of cold virus. I can't blame my poor righting on congestion though, so I'm not going to try to.

Please read and review, you'll make me very happy!


End file.
